The King and Two Queens
by Fiery Crusader
Summary: When Finn visits his fiery girlfriend after a stressful day at running the Fire Kingdom, the human is left unaware of the night that soon follows. One-shot, heavy smut involved!


**AN** : Special thanks to sonicthehedgehog240. I hope I did this three-way pairing proud.

* * *

Finn fluttered his eyes open as the next morning started. As his eyes took the time to adjust to his surroundings, the twenty two year old adventurer noticed the room was still dark around him. He frowned at first when the sunlight failed to pierce through the bedroom window and then he frowned further more when he realized the room itself was different in terms of the layout. It became apparent to him that he was not at his home in the Grasslands, and his mind tried to recall last night's events as to how he got here. Before he could get the chance to reflect however, the young hero felt his body suddenly sore as though he were wrung excessively like a towel. He grunted as he tried to stretch in place, but then he had difficulty doing so when he saw himself pinned between the two women he had recently learned to cherish.

There he was in the middle of bed, unclothed with only the bed sheets that covered up to his waistline. On his left was Marceline, a voluptuous, raven-haired vampire that snuggled into his side, while the other was Phoebe, an athletic yet bodacious red-haired elemental whose skin glowed delicately like an angel. Both of them were also nude like the adventurer, their long hair flowing all the way down to their own lower backs. Each of them had a content smile as they embraced Finn in their sleep, moving only a little as a means to get closer. Upon registering this, Finn relaxed facing the ceiling and thought fondly of the passionate night he shared with both of them.

* * *

He remembered visiting Phoebe first at the Fire Kingdom when she finished her work in the afternoon. Her duties as ruler deprived her of energy, but then she was elated when her eyes settled on her boyfriend. He was still dressed the same as ever with his white bear cap, light blue T-shirt, green backpack, dark blue shorts, and black sneakers. As soon as CB opened the entrance door for the throne room, the elemental practically flew out of her seat and hugged the human as tight as she could. Finn chuckled briefly at how Phoebe was eager to finally relax and then returned a hug as well.

"It's good to see you too, Phebes," Finn remarked before she kissed him deeply with hunger, no longer needing a flame shield. His eyes were shut as he proceeded to kiss back in the same fashion and a slight moan was uttered beneath his throat.

"I was so worried today would never end!" Phoebe said after she parted her face from his but kept her hands hooked on his neck. "I had to deal with a bunch of phone calls, public hearings, and not to mention all the paperwork!"

"Couldn't you just order some of your subjects to thin them out while you deal with only the major stuff?" Finn suggested.

"Believe me, I did," the monarch nodded. "But as it turns out, it still stacks up pretty high. I was so bored!" she whined.

Finn smiled tenderly as he placed his right hand on her cheek, "Well at least you're off for a couple days now, so that's cool. Plenty of time to recharge and gather your thoughts before the next grind." He chuckled at the last part.

Phoebe giggled softly and slapped his chest before parting, "Hey, someone has to run this kingdom! It may not be the most fun thing in the world, but it's a matter of worldly security. This work I have dedicated myself into is to ensure there are no wars between the kingdoms, nor is there civil unrest!" She wagged a pointing finger at him for emphasis.

"Just as long as you're able to rest accordingly, I'll have no qualms for it," Finn lifted his hands defensively. "Last thing I want for you is to become a workaholic and not have a chance to live life the way you want. It is your right after all."

The monarch huffed as she tossed her head, "I bet if you were to switch places with me, you'll think otherwise."

"The world will keep spinning, Phebes," Finn chuckled again as he shook his head. "Besides, going out on a dungeon crawl can be pretty taxing too at times." He grunted as he rolled his shoulders briefly from being stiff.

Phoebe hung her head and said, "I'm sorry, Finn. I'm just a little worked up today."

"Don't be," Finn smiled charismatically as he gently lifted her chin back to meet her gaze. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't understand?"

They kissed each other blissfully slow after that. While her hands slid upwards to clutch his back, Finn's hands maintained his hold at the elemental's waist. The adventurer almost felt like he wanted to have his way with her as his tongue slid gracefully with hers, but luckily he composed himself when he became aware that CB and the other guards were still present.

"How about we head somewhere a bit more private," Finn whispered huskily with a blush as Phoebe panted lightly. "I'm sure we've given everybody enough of a show already."

"Yeah," she blushed in embarrassment. "But you know what, I just remembered that I wanted to go to Marcy's place for a jam session first!"

"You sure?" Finn lifted his brows in surprise as he drew back. "I mean, if it's what you want..." His expression faltered as he looked away.

"You're coming with me too, you dummy!" Phoebe laughed to cheer him up. She then leaned closer to his ear and whispered sensually, "And I promise we'll have time for later. It'll be a surprise." She finished with a small breath of fire that harmlessly brushed his neck that made him shudder in delight.

Finn's palms were instantly sweaty upon hearing this and his heart raced. "Sure," was all the adventurer could say as he reigned his emotions in. Unbeknownst to him, the monarch smiled subtly as she began leading the way out.

The fiery couple left the palace together with Jake 2 the fire wolf. As the couple traveled east to head towards the city limits, many of the locals waved and took pictures of them before resuming their daily life routine.

"They make such a beautiful couple," a fire citizen commented with a sigh.

"I've been waiting for this for six years even after they made up," a flame guard commented gruffly with his arms crossed. "Took them long enough."

As the monarch and hero left the fiery lands a few minutes later, Phoebe spoke up.

"I'm going to freshen up a bit at my place first and change into something a bit more comfortable," she announced to Finn as she steered Jake 2 towards the former Marauder Village. "I won't be long."

Finn shrugged casually, "Gotta do what you gotta do."

Approximately half an hour later, Phoebe stepped out of the house Finn had made for her and signaled her presence. Finn looked over in response after he stared at his crystal phone and his eyes lit up in admiration upon seeing the elemental. She no longer had her royal armor on, but instead a casual outfit that consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, white short shorts, and a matching pair of sandals. Her long fiery hair was set to a pony tail, and once again Finn was left in awe at her countenance.

"How do I look?" Phoebe asked whimsically with a knowing smile.

"Gorgeous as ever, babe," Finn replied dryly as he drank in her sight. He then cleared his throat and asked, "Ready to go?" The image of her long bare legs and shapely hips spiraled in his mind temporarily.

Phoebe nodded, "Marcy's expecting us already."

Fifteen minutes later, Jake 2 stopped by at a mountain near the Ice Kingdom where one of its caves was occupied by the vampire queen. Finn and Phoebe stepped off the canine as they walked further into the cavern and then they arrived at a two-story pink colored house moments later. Finn knocked on the door with Phoebe beside him, and shortly after the door was opened by the owner of the house.

"Hey guys!" Marceline greeted with a toothy grin as she ushered them in. Her outfit consisted of a gray T-shirt with a no smoking emblem and a pair of blue basketball shorts, and her hair fell freely down her back. "I've got the instruments all set up. Do you want like a snack or a drink before we begin?"

"It's all up to Phebes," Finn gestured to the elemental for emphasis. "She's calling all the shots for this one."

"That so?" The vampire smiled mischievously. "Pandering to her needs, Finny?" She teased.

"What?!" Finn chuckled nervously, being flustered.

"Oh, he's just simply being a gentleman," Phoebe answered dismissively to his rescue as she rolled her eyes. "Give him some slack!"

Marcy smiled as she backed away casually in mock surrender. "Alright, you're the boss," she joked.

"Thanks," Finn whispered as Marcy walked away to tune her ax bass.

"Don't mention it, babe," Phoebe said before she quickly snuck a kiss on the hero's left cheek.

The trio played a few songs Marcy made for herself. While Phoebe played the drums and Finn produced the vocal beats, the vampire strummed her bass and sang her lyrics. Some of them pertained to the memories she had in her past life with Simon, while others were for paying tribute to the friends she made overall. They took breaks occasionally as they went on for a couple hours, and soon enough Marcy made an announcement.

"Okay," she drew out an exhausted breath. "One more song to go and then we'll call it a night."

"What are we going for?" Phoebe asked. "Rock, Hip-hop?"

"How about," Marcy trailed as an idea surfaced. "Pop music!" She straightened herself up as she turned her bass again, "This next one goes to a certain ex of mine who infamously goes by the name _Ash_. It's called So What, a Pre-mushroom War song written by the artist Pink. Think you two could keep up?"

"Something tells me I'll be needing the rim jingles for this one," Finn commented as he readied himself.

"I'm good with the drum set," Phoebe said as she twirled the drum sticks expertly. "I'm sure I'll get it down."

"Here we go then," Marcy began as she started to count to three.

* * *

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na, na na na na na na

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp- (shh)  
I guess I'll go sit with tomboy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na na na na na na na, he's gonna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na, we're all gonna get in a fight!

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you love  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No, no,  
No, no  
I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Ba da da da da da

* * *

Marceline wiped her forehead after the song ended. A content expression was settled on her face from singing her heart out, and she set her bass down shortly after.

"Gotta admit," Phoebe said as she raised her arms and stretched outward in a wide motion, "That was pretty good song."

"I don't think there could have been a better way to end the night," Finn concurred. "And to think something like that would still persist even after a thousand years or so."

"Well if we're gonna think like that, then I'm afraid classic music will take the cake!" Marcy chuckled. "That stuff's been around for ages, waaaay longer before I was born. I can't even give myself a good guess without thinking I've either gone too far or too early. Ugh, whatever." She drank a bottle of water briefly before parting with a pleasant sigh. "So, you guys want to hang around a bit more and watch a movie?"

Finn looked over to Phoebe expecting she would decline, but to his surprise she answered, "Sure!" At this point, the adventurer nodded to himself in acceptance. He thought Phoebe would have chosen to spend some time alone considering how forward she was with him earlier, but now it seemed like she was just fine.

"I don't want to force my way with her anyway," Finn thought in assurance. His mind furrowed in thought when he recalled how he once did everything to manipulate her into fighting Ice King because of a stupid dream that enthralled the former. As Finn thought more about it, he became more disgusted with the memory and suppressed his urges. "I just want to make her happy, that's all that matters," Finn finalized as he headed towards the couch to settle down.

As Marceline kneeled in front of the tv to pick a movie, Phoebe plopped herself beside the human to the right and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Heat Signature 5 sound good?" Marcy asked overhead as she worked on the VCR.

"Yeah, sure," Finn called casually as he pressed his lips on top of Phoebe's hair and inhaled her scent affectionately. Both he and the elemental were blushing after they parted and then distanced themselves a bit when they heard the vampire chuckle.

"Hey," Marcy joked. "Try anything funny and that couch is coming with you two on the way home."

"Yeah Finn," Phoebe jabbed at Finn's bicep.

"You're no different than I am!" The hero protested all flustered as he rubbed his arm.

"I said both of you!" Marcy clarified as she glanced over her shoulder.

The fiery couple straightened up in place with Finn folding his hands in front on his lap, while Phoebe crossed her arms. Despite both of them having soured expressions from bantering with each other, Finn asked in a sarcastic low voice, "You think you can watch this movie without copping a feel?"

"Maybe she wouldn't mind," Phoebe responded in the same tone, suppressing a smile.

Finn looked over to her in astonishment and saw the mischievous glint in her eye. After a few moments, he shook his head in disbelief and dismissed the thought saying, "Real funny, you almost had me for a second."

Once the video tape was in, the tv screen began playing a series of movie trailers. Marceline floated over to Finn's left side sitting up straight, and then her hands folded behind her head to take up a relaxing stance. As the trailers went by, Phoebe decided she wanted to get up.

"You alright?" Finn asked in concern.

"I'm just a little thirsty," Phoebe replied going to the kitchen. "Interested in some tea?"

"Sure," Finn answered. He glanced over to Marcy's side and read her silent expression and then said, "Better make it two!"

Phoebe smiled at that moment, nodding her head before turning away.

"You know, Marcy," Finn began. "I can't thank you enough for helping me get back with Flame. I mean we were cool then but-"

"I know," she nodded thoughtfully. "But everyone seemed to expect one of you would make the first move. When you guys kept on dancing in the middle, I thought it was a great idea to offer some.. motivation. A single push to get things going."

"You know you didn't have to do that," Finn said. "Going out of your way so I can be fire-proof."

"And I could make the same argument when you helped me sort out things between my dad and my ex. I think it's fair enough I return the favor for once." She nodded frankly.

"I didn't expect anything in return, nor did I ask," Finn affirmed. "I did that because I wanted to out of respect and friendship."

Marcy rolled her eyes, "Yeah and I can easily deflect it back with that reasoning too if that's how it is! But-" She took on a serious expression, "You and Phoebe really mean so much to each other. To see you two sad just because of a stupid obstacle really bugged me that I wanted to do something about it. I may not have been able to get Simon and Betty back the way they are now, but at least helping you defy a natural element wasn't too far fetched!"

"All it took was a daring dungeon crawl in the Nightosphere," Finn chuckled nervously. "You know I got slapped for that! There are times when I feel like I can still feel the burns," he grimaced while rubbing his right cheek.

"But now she's able to be with you if you ever get serious," Marcy pointed out. "And all three of us have been closer ever since. A win-win for everybody." She finished smoothly.

"If I hadn't known any better, I would have taken that out of context!" Finn teased.

"What's that," Marcy grinned evilly. "The weenie has his mind in the gutter?"

"You started it," Finn asserted with a straight face.

Suddenly, Phoebe yelled out across the room asking, "Hey! Are you guys getting along?"

"We're fine," Marcy said dismissively. "Just messing around." She finished as she tussled with Finn's hair beneath his bear hat with one hand before he swatted it away.

"Good," the elemental said as she left the kitchen to sit down with Finn. "The tea will be ready in a few minutes."

The trio watched the tv altogether in silence. As the last preview was shown, Finn began to chuckle to himself.

"I can't wait for that one to be ready in theaters," he joked in a fit of giggles.

His two friends exchanged looks in response and bursted into laughter shortly after.

"That's right," Marcy mocked. "Because it totally hasn't been _centuries_ since its release! Get out of here!" She gestured jokingly.

A few more minutes later, the movie finally started with an introduction credit sequence. The names of all the people who contributed such as the writers and producers appeared in flashy, bright colors which earned a giggle from Phoebe.

"Yeah, I know," the vampire sighed. "The effects are dated!"

Their laughter was interrupted however, when the tea kettle began to hiss.

"That my cue!" Phoebe said launching to her feet. "Be right back!" The elemental moved over to the kitchen and turned off the stove. Once done, she had a tray set up with three mugs altogether and placed it on the counter.

"Phoebe, this tea is great!" Marcy complimented after she took her drink.

"I wouldn't count on anyone else for this. She always makes the best," Finn concurred as he raised his drink briefly before partaking the hot liquid. What he didn't know at the time however was that Phoebe eyed him expectantly as he drank the whole thing already after few gulps. "May I have some more?"

"Of course," the elemental said as she glanced at the vampire with a hidden smirk.

The three went back to watching the movie after the introduction credits. As they watched two fictional armies wage conventional warfare with troops, tanks, and jets, Finn began to feel a slight change brimming within himself. At first, he thought it was just merely his stomach rumbling from being slightly hungry. He resolved with himself that if it continued to persist, he would satisfy his hunger by grabbing a snack from Marcy's fridge. Next thing he knew however, his stomach ceased to bother him and his blood suddenly began to boil. His mind was starting to blur around him with his vision only sharpening whenever he looked at either Phoebe or Marcy. For some reason whenever he glanced at them, his eyes would notice the littlest things such as their toned legs or their chests rising ever so enticingly with each breath. Seeing them fix their hair with a simple handswipe back even seemed to stir his physical desire. He also could have sworn he noticed beads of sweat running down their collarbone despite the fact it wasn't warm inside the house. Last thing his sight focused on we're their lips and how he longed to devour them.

"This is crazy!" He thought trying to snap out of it. "I'm starting to let my urges get the best of me. Come on Finn! Focus. On. The. Movie." He clenched his teeth and shifted uncomfortably in place. Sadly enough, his eyes couldn't stay glued to the screen without having to fantasize about running his hands on Phoebe and Marceline simultaneously or vice versa. His shorts were starting to feel a bit tighter and the human struggled more and more with himself until he decided he needed to use the bathroom.

Unfortunately for him, Phoebe beat him to it as she jumped out and flew towards the room first. "I'll be right back!" She said cheerfully. "Let me know if I miss anything."

"Sure, I'll just rewind it when you get back," Marcy called after her. "No worries."

Finn was dismayed at his chance his escape and even more so when his hazy vision began to focus more on the lovely vampire. He's seen her dressed like this a dozen times before, why was now so different all of a sudden? Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Marcy moved over to Phoebe's spot and snuggled into his side, _purring_.

"Uhh, Marceline," Finn said with a nervous smile with his heart racing. "What are you doing?"

"Just taking you up on that offer," she replied seductively as she started rubbing his thigh teasingly before drifting towards the bulge between his shorts. She then brushed her lips on his neck with a heated sigh, whispering, "You don't mind do you?"

"We.." Finn struggled withholding a sigh as he made a vain attempt to stop her. "We can't do this! I'm with Flame."

"Sshh," the vampire comforted soothingly as she placed a finger over his mouth. "She won't mind, I promise."

His gaze widened at being alarmed from Marcy's unabashed lust, but it was quickly smoldered as the vampire bore her gaze into him. Even though Phoebe had proven to be a wonderful sight in the eyes of her lover, Finn also realized Marcy had a body that was just as impressive. It also didn't help with the fact that he still had a crush on the vampire even though they came to terms with being good friends. As the human fell helplessly into her enchanting trance, his desire to claim the vampire for himself was becoming more imminent. His logic and reasoning was thrown out the window and before long, he started making out with the Vampire Queen.

They were slow and simple kisses at first, both Finn and Marcy parting briefly whenever they needed air. A half minute later, Marcy continued her ministrations with Finn by sliding a hand underneath his shirt while kissing him deeply. Every time she moved her hand up and down in a slow deliberate manner, Finn would groan much to her satisfaction. By then, the hero responded to her in a similar matter by having one hand rub the clothed area between the legs, her shorts bunching up to expose more of her upper thighs. They were getting hungrier by the second as they teased each other and soon enough, Marcy opted to straddle herself on top of Finn. The resumed kissing each other a bit more ferociously as the movie played, and then the vampire sank her fangs into the human's neck slowly while grinding her shapely hips in a similar pace.

Finn couldn't resist her any longer at that moment. As he felt a surge of adrenaline course through his body, the human gave into his primal desires and grabbed Marcy's round bottom with both hands, squeezing them hard as he possibly could. She drew out a pleasured sigh in response, lifting her head, all while flexing her upper body forward. Finn groaned in desire as he moved his hands to squeeze both her covered breasts on cue, while Marcy buried her hands inside of his hat and tugged his hair. His mind was spinning out of control at this point that he didn't realize his headpiece was carelessly tossed aside moments later, nor did he consider Phoebe would return soon...

They made out on that same position for a considerable time. Finn's tongue swirled wildly with Marcy's and his hands slipped right underneath her shirt to feel her wonderful pale skin. To his surprise, the raven-haired beauty did not wear a bra as his hands moved further upwards. The vampire drew a heated breath as she rocked her hips more in response as they locked lips and soon enough it caused the human to buck his hips suddenly without warning. A blush settled on the human's face after he gave out a particular moan, and the vampire looked down in response curiously and smirked deviously when she realized what had happened.

"You two having a good time?" Phoebe asked sultrily across the way before the pair talked to each other. She was sitting casually on one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen counter before standing up.

Finn gasped at the elemental's sudden voice and was surprised she was not infuriated in the slightest but rather.. aroused. "Phoebe," he said stammering as she walked closer provocatively with her hands on hips, a smile present on her features. "I.. This.. Uh..." He couldn't process what was happening, it all felt surreal.

His thoughts were interrupted as Marcy chuckled to Phoebe in response, "I know I am." She dismounted Finn when the elemental got closer and sat beside him. "And something tells me he did too," Marcy continued as her eyes directed Phoebe to stare below Finn's waistline which seemed visibly soaked.

"Phoebe," Finn breathed as he tried to compose himself. "Is this-"

"I hope you don't mind," the elemental said seductively. "Marcy and I have been planning to do this for some time now."

"Is.. Is this true?!"

"You heard it from her first, not me!" Marcy grinned lifting her hands defensively. "I didn't put her up to it actually."

"You're okay with this?" Finn asked Phoebe to make sure. "Like _really_ okay?"

"Finn, I wanted this to happen," the elemental said sincerely. "Even though Marcy has been happy for both of us and that she has supported us, I have also noticed that she was rather sad at being left out. We talked it out privately and came to an understanding that we all have had a similar rough upbringing that I came to the sudden proposal: to share each other."

The adventurer was speechless.

Phoebe continued, "I want all three of us to be closer, Finn. Marcy loves you for the same reasons I do and that is because we both admire at what you've become, what you stand for: a handsome but mature adult, a light in the darkness. You are the _only_ one we are willing to pour our hearts out to, to trust with our innermost secrets, and to even give up our lives for the sake of keeping you safe. We are essentially prepared to start a new chapter together as whole, that is if you'll accept it."

"Phoebe, I" Finn paused in thought before resuming with a hardened expression, "I feel the same way too. I can't deny that I once had a crush on Marcy, but I also can't deny that those feelings were kept away completely. Both of you mean the world to me. Still though, I would have stayed faithful to you if you two hadn't set this up. But at the same time I also get to know where we stand now. Question is: will you two be able to get along?"

"How about we show you then?" Phoebe teased seductively which made Finn blush.

Marceline and Phoebe both sat on their knees in front of the human. As Finn had his shirt casted away within seconds, Phoebe gingerly kissed his chiseled abs and stomach. Marcy on the other hand unzipped his shorts agonizing slow until they were loose enough for her to pull them down along with his boxers. Phoebe stopped with her kisses and smirked evilly with Marceline when her gaze looked back to Finn's exposed member.

"He sure came a lot," Phoebe giggled observing the white substance hungrily that was splayed around his manhood from his release.

"Don't want any of it to go to waste," Marcy joined.

At that moment, Finn threw his head back groaning in pleasure. He could feel the vampire engulf him with ease, her forked tongue sliding effortlessly as she bobbed her head back and forth. As for the elemental, she licked and nibbled at him further below. Both ladies were becoming uncomfortably hot after a couple minutes that they paused momentarily until they helped removed each other's top. Finn was left mesmerized at their bare breasts before him, shocked that neither of them had opted for undergarments. Then, both Marcy and Phoebe winked at the human and began to caress and fondle each other. The vampire and the elemental moaned in desire as they brought themselves close for a deep lustful kiss, all while Finn stroked himself with one hand. To him, it seemed like a wild dream he didn't want to ever wake up from.

Phoebe and Marcy parted after their heated exchange, once again diverting their attention back to Finn's arousal. This time the elemental wrapped her lips around him, while the vampire used one hand to pump him vigorously, the other hand being used to stroke her honey pot. As Finn continued to moan from the intense sensation, he buried both of his hands into Phoebe's fiery hair and increased her movements. With the pleasure becoming too much to handle, Finn grunted repeatedly until he felt himself twitching and exploding from climax. Thick ropes of his gooey substance went down the elemental's throat, who in turn continued to suck without any inhibitions. After an agonizing minute, Phoebe released her lips from him and turned over to Marcy to wrestle her tongue with hers. Seeing his two love interests share his treat so eagerly and willingly in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss was so exciting that it made him instantly hard.

"So," Finn panted to regain his breath. "Who's going first?"

Both women looked over to each other in thought until Phoebe said, "You can go first, Marcy. I know you've been waiting a _long_ time for this." She finished as she gave her a chaste kiss in assurance. They looked over to Finn who nodded in approval, and moments later both of their shorts and panties were discarded to reveal their bodies in all their glory. Finn stood up beside the couch as Marcy got herself on the cushions on all fours, her round juicy bottom just waiting to be taken. Finn moved behind her grabbing as much as he could, crouching on his left knee and rubbing his member between her cheeks as he then held her waist. Phoebe in the meantime stood beside the human and leaned forward to give him a brief searing kiss as a show of encouragement which he happily obliged.

Marceline drew in a sharp breath and tensed instantly as she felt Finn finally ease himself into her. A blush settled on her face from a sensation she hadn't felt in a long while as he moved slowly inch by inch. Finn was surprised to see how wet she was already for him and he smirked as he felt her walls tightening around him for the first time.

"Glob, Marcy," he groaned in longing. "You're so tight!"

"Oh, you have no idea how many times I've thought about you," she moaned erotically which made him gasp in surprise and pleasure.

Before long, Finn started to move his hips back an forth, his pace gradually increasing along with each force. Marceline moaned and draped her tongue in ecstasy as the human rammed her repeatedly without pause. Her bottom cheeks bounced and jiggled as his skin clashed with hers and the human became driven to keep the same intensity as long as possible. A knot formed in the bottom part of her stomach as she neared her limit, and moments later she cried out his name in desire coating his thick pole with her juices. Finn grunted louder and louder as his movements became slicker and without warning, he shot a huge load into the vampire's body with a powerful thrust. Even after his release however, he kept slamming his hips into her slow and hard until he felt he couldn't go anymore. His vision cleared a bit as he pulled out and then he stared at Marcy's passage in admiration as it overflowed with his substance. He then looked over to Phoebe who giggled in response.

"I'm sorry, Phoebes," Finn panted out of breath. "I couldn't help it!"

"It was fun to watch," she answered. "Definitely got me all hot and bothered." She purred while squeezing her breasts together with her biceps. "Besides," a saucy smirk formed on her features as she looked down at his pelvic region, "who said that you were done?"

Finn widened his eyes briefly astonished at the sight before him and asked, "Damn, Flame. What was in that tea?" Marcy sat up and joined the elemental's side.

"Oh, just some natural herb stimulants," Phoebe trailed offhandedly while twirling a strand of hair innocently in place. "You should be good for the whole night."

"I see," Finn nodded. "You really had this all played out!"

"And are you ready to tame us both?" Phoebe challenged as she and Marcy grabbed each other's hips and pressed each other's bodies close while their gaze faced the human seductively.

A twisted grin formed from the adventurer's face and he replied, "Time to find out."

The next thing that happened, Phoebe was on her back as Finn thrusted into her on top. Gasps and moans of encouragement spurred the human as he rested her legs on his shoulders and his member slid back and forth without any resistance. Marceline caressed his chest and nibbled at his neckline from behind, earning a groan of satisfaction. His heart pounded ferociously as he pleased the woman he loved and before long he felt himself on the verge of busting. He tried to control himself as he shut his eyes to focus, but it was futile as he watched the elemental stare at him intensely with narrowed eyes. It also didn't help that she rubbed her clit desperately to tighten her walls around him and moments later she smiled erotically when she felt him buck his hips, filling her up to the brim. Finn stayed in place regardless as his animalistic drive burned strong as ever, and then his eyes moved over Marcy conveying a silent message that she was next.

As time passed, Finn fell more into his lust-induced haze. Sometimes he would sit back idly with a blissful expression on his face as Marcy and Phoebe took turns to ride him vigorously, while other times he would have them both down on their fours and alternate with his rod penetrating their hot sex. All three lovers were driven to be prolific as far as anyone else was concerned, neither of them bothering to hold back. As they began to tire overtime however, the group retreated to Marcy's bedroom where Finn took turns spooning each lover, forward and backwards. He moaned without a care in the world as he slid himself repeatedly with vigor and soon enough he spilled himself into Marcy first before finishing over to Phoebe with a stronger release. All of their bodies were coated and drenched in sweat and there was no doubt the scent of their reckless lovemaking would linger for hours to come.

"Mmm," Phoebe hummed after she tasted herself with one finger. "You were so insatiable tonight!"

"All thanks to you," Finn said with his breath heavy before leaning in for a quick tender kiss. He looked over to the vampire and asked, "And you?"

"I'm full, Finny," she replied with a content expression as she rubbed her sore opening. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, babe," he smiled before exchanging a quick kiss with her too.

"Shall we continue this tomorrow perhaps?" Phoebe teased as she trailed a hand over his chest.

"We'll see," Finn answered. "I'm kinda spent out at the moment, heheh."

"Nothing like a good night's rest will do then," Marcy joked alongside Phoebe. "And I have to admit, you were impressive.. for a human." She giggled softly.

"Says the one who begged me to go harder," he smirked proudly.

"S-shut up," Marcy said blushing.

The three lay together in place as they basked in the afterglow. A moment later Finn asked, "So you gals really want to make this work?"

"We do, Finn," they both nodded as Phoebe replied. "We're willing to work out our differences from here on out."

"Same," Marcy concurred. "I tried to be the same back with Bonnibel, but she never gave me that chance to go any further." She snuggled into Finn's chest for emphasis.

"As long as you're with me, I'll do my best to make you both happy," he said with determination. "I promise."

The three kissed each other goodnight shortly after and they dreamt fondly of the memories they could possibly share in the distant future.

* * *

Nearly one year later, Finn was proclaimed as the King of two kingdoms. After that passionate night that he shared with Phoebe and Marceline, the human discovered a few weeks later on that both were expecting. Needless to say, the vampire and elemental were thrilled over the prospect of bearing Finn's children. The hero never thought he would be so happy in his entire life and he was willing to uphold the responsibility and duty of being a father. That being said, he, Marceline, and Phoebe planned for a wedding to legitimize the children which made Princess Bubblegum very jealous. Not only was her longtime ex in the arms of someone who once looked up to her, but now the most dangerous person in her eyes was also involved! Despite showing great disapproval with the trio's recent actions, PB eventually accepted the facts with a combination of bitterness, regret, and understanding. She could have been the one living the dream of possessing Finn's household name and ruling alongside him, but her dedication at working nonstop on experiments ruined that chance. And so she stood by the sidelines with all the other royals and watched as Finn tied the knot with Phoebe and Marceline. The last human was presented a crown and a set of royal armor that was forged with precious metals from the Fire Kingdom and Nightosphere to symbolize his future role as leader of both domains. Marceline's biological father, Hunson Abadeer couldn't be any more happier to pass over chain of command, while the former Flame King simply crossed his own arms with a soured expression.

After a few more passionate nights after the wedding, Phoebe and Marcy each gave birth to a son. The fire elemental hybrid had the same skin as his father, but his golden hair burned similarly like his mother's. As for Marcy's child, hers had the same pale skin complexion with jet black hair along with his ears being pointy. It was the start of a new life for Finn Mertens as he raised them both and there was nothing more he could possibly ask for. The two women he loved unconditionally gave him a sense of fulfillment and happiness beyond comprehension and the trio continued to maintain their shared lifestyle till the end of days.


End file.
